1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, such as a sequencer or a synthesizer, provided with a playing-data memory for storing playing-data for each track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic musical instrument such as a sequencer has at least a playing-data memory for storing playing-data for each track, a track switch for specifying a track, and a mode switch for setting a specified track to the REC (record) mode or PLAY mode, wherein first a track is specified with the track switch and then the specified track is set to the REC mode or PLAY mode. In such a conventional electronic musical instrument having an arrangement as above, there are provided the track switch for specifying a track and the mode switch for setting a mode, each independently, the operating procedure thereof being such that a desired track is specified with the track switch and thereafter a mode is set for the specified track with the mode switch.
However, electronic musical instruments with the above-described arrangement have suffered from disadvantages in operation involved when melodies and chords are simultaneously recorded to a plurality of tracks or when a plurality of tracks are simultaneously played back. To set a plurality of tracks to the REC mode, for example, it was necessary to take a sequence of operating steps for each track, that is, to specify a track for the first one with the track switch and successively set the track to the REC mode with the mode switch. Also, to set a plurality of tracks to the PLAY mode, it was required to first specify a track with the track switch and successively set the specified track to the PLAY mode, which sequence of operating steps was needed for each of the plurality of tracks.